Peter Parker (Earth-11584)
History "I had a chance to do the right thing and stop that burgler...but I didn't. I had a chance to make a difference...and I didn't. And because I didn't live up to my responsibility...my Uncle died." Peter Benjamin Parker is a current student at Midtown High and the civilian identity of the one and only Spider-Man. The only son of scientists and engineers Richard and Mary Parker, Peter barely knew his parents and, to his recollection, has very few memories of their time living together. By the time Peter was 6 he had been left behind at his Aunt May and Uncle Ben's home while his parents disappeared, later assumed to have died in a plane crash (though the exact cause of the crash was never explained.) Growing up in the age of the super heroes, Peter idolized the Iron Man as a kid, despite his Aunt's distaste for Tony Stark's "hedonistic" lifestyle. Peter's hero worship was somewhat encouraged by his Uncle Ben, whom Peter also grew very close to. As a young boy, Peter was taken to the Stark Expo by his Uncle, and was present the night the Hammer Drones attacked it. Clad in an souvenir Iron Man helmet and gloves, one of the Drones mistook the young Peter for Stark and prepared to fire upon the young kid, only for Iron Man to appear, take out the Drone and compliment the kid for the "help." This was a story Peter would remember fondly later in life when he met the real Tony Stark. Never a strong kid, Peter developed a natural affinity for science and math that made him an outcast at school. He was constantly picked on by bullies such as Flash Thompson throughout middle school and eventually into high school. In this time he developed close friendships with Ned Leeds and Gwen Stacy, the latter of whom he also developed a crush on. However, he didn't act on this crush due to his lack of self-confidence. Peter tried to keep his head down and do what he could to make it through high school unnoticed. However, that would change on a field trip to Oscorp. There they were viewing an experiment concerning a new technology known as Neogenics (which was actually worked on in the 90s by Richard Parker, but Peter did not know this at the time), when unknowingly a spider crept into the beam that they were test firing. This spider bit Peter on the hand, a minor nuisance at the time but when he returned home he felt weakened and tired. Upon waking the next morning, however, Peter found that his muscles had greatly increased in size, and his vision had also improved. Not really understanding what was happening, Peter walked to school trying to digest it all. Not paying attention, he was nearly run over by a car, but sensed it coming a split second before he got hit and instinctively jumped out of the way. Landing on a nearby light pole (thankfully out of sight from public view that early in the morning), Peter deduced that the spider bite had done something to him and given him some kind of special powers. Over time, he would discover the extent of these powers. He also developed experimental web shooters, completing a stage ensemble as The Human Spider. Feeling confident for the first time ever, Peter decided to try out for the football team the following week, eager to become one of the popular kids he had always been jealous of. As he became more involved with sports and also participating in a backyard wrestling league (competing as the Human Spider), his grades began to suffer, causing concern from his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Ben tried to have a heart to heart with Peter, but the young man disregarded what he had to say and left his apartment in a huff, heading to an arena where his wrestling league was having an indy show. After wowing the crowd at the show, Peter was shorted by the promoter out of the money he was owed. And since Peter was technically under age, there was nothing he could do about it. As Peter was leaving the arena, a thief stole the gate money from the promoter and ran by him. Peter, in a bit of vindictiveness, chose not to stop him, letting the crook get away with the money. Two days later, as Peter was coming home from football practice, he saw the cops at his apartment. Someone had attempted to break in, resulting in the shooting and death of his Uncle Ben. Upon learning of the cops cornering the guy inside an abandoned gas station, Peter donned his wrestling outfit and web shooters and went after him himself, only to discover that it was the same thief he had let go a couple of days earlier. After leaving him for the cops, Peter remembered his uncle's saying about great power, and resolved to use his powers responsibly from then on. He abandoned his wrestling league and quit the football team, rededicating himself to fight crime as the Amazing Spider-Man. Several months later, Peter's life was going as normally as it could be juggling both his schoolwork and being Spider-Man as well. He also uploaded some video footage of his exploits as Spider-Man to Youtube. One day he came home to find his idol, Tony Stark waiting for him, claiming to have information about a financial scholarship and internship that Peter had applied for as a cover story. In reality, Tony was there to recruit him as an operative for his side during the Avengers Civil War. Tony got Peter a passport quickly and brought him to Budapest, using his old friend Happy Hogan to act as his minder while there. Tony then gave Peter a brand new suit that was far more advanced than anything he had ever had before, complete with a built in AI system. Peter then took part in the Battle at the Budapest Airport, where he did battle with Captain America, Falcon, the Winter Soldier and Giant Man, being especially helpful at taking out the latter. After the battle, Tony brought him back to Queens, telling him he could keep the suit though the "Training Wheels" were still in effect, and told him to keep in contact through Happy. For the next couple of months Peter returned to balancing his life as Spider-Man as well as school much as he had before, only this time checking in repeatedly with Hogan when he had a problem. School proceeded well, as Peter grew to like his biology teacher, Dr. Curt Conners. However Conners, a war veteran who had lost his arm in combat, was experimenting with the same type of technology that granted Spider-Man his powers in Neogenics, at the behest of the cancer-stricken crime lord Silvio Manfredi. Conners unknowingly gives Peter a pep talk at school one day, after Peter continues to be lambasted by Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson. Conners eventually disappears from school for a couple of days, leading Peter to internally question his whereabouts. However Peter is then chased by bully Flash Thompson before running into Hogan, who takes him to Tony Stark. Tony tells Peter to keep up with his current petty crime stopping, though Peter asks to be allowed to do more. A couple of days later, while on patrol, Peter comes across a giant lizard creature attacking Dr. Kristin Farley, Conners' lab assistant, Peter fights the Lizard and is thoroughly beaten, but the Lizard withdraws before killing Peter. Spider-Man, his mind occupied elsewhere, checks on Gwen Stacy on the way home (and is nearly caught staring at her) before entering his room surreptitiously to avoid detection from his Aunt May. However he had forgotten he had invited his other best friend, Ned Leeds, over that day, and inadvertently reveals to him that he is Spider-Man. Getting Ned to keep his secret and help him out if he had to ditch school, Peter met with Dr. Conners the following day to see if he was alright having missed school so suddenly. Conners attempts to bluff his way through the conversation, but Peter is wary of it. He later sees Conners accosted by several goons and a gray haired man, and he ditched gym class to follow them. He overhears a conversation concerning Neogenics and learns that the man is noted criminal Silvio Manfredi, aka Silvermane. Peter beats up the goons and saves Conners, learning more about Neogenics having come from Oscorp. Spider-Man pays a visit to Norman Osborne, the head of said company, but Osborne reveals nothing, other than to say Neogenics was a "dead end" and that people like Herbert Wyndham and Richard Parker had worked on it in the past. The namedrop of his father threw Peter for a loop, but Osborne didn't appear to notice, causing Peter to leave empty handed. When he returned home he got into an argument with his Aunt over the "Stark Internship", but Peter refused to comment further and left to simply visit Gwen to try and make sense of everything. En route, he spots the Lizard creature again and tries to stop it, but the creature had disappeared into the sewers. He does find Conners notes and begins to decipher the Neogenics code, returning home and apologized to his Aunt for his outburst. Peter called Tony Stark, trying to tell him about the Lizard guy, but Hogan brushed it off because his boss had problems of his own at the time (namely fighting the Dragon Fin Fang Foom in the middle of Shanghai).Hogan tells Peter not to go after the Lizard, but Peter ignored him and hung up. He then works a bit with Gwen Stacy in the following days to try and understand more about Neogenics, getting closer to her as they did. In time Peter was caught off guard by some goons of Silvio Manfredi, threatening him to stay away from their operations in Queens. Peter attempted to apprehend the crime boss, until he was lured away by the sound of police sirens and confronted the Lizard again. The two fought once more, this time to a draw before the Lizard slinked away back into the sewers. Due to several police officers being hurt, the NYPD attempted to apprehend Spider-Man only for Iron Man to show up to "vouch" for the young super hero. Spidey and Stark flew off to a nearby building and argued, with Tony lambasting Peter's recklessness and Peter wondering why Tony hadn't done anything to stop the Lizard despite his repeated warnings. Unwilling to argue the point further, Tony put Peter in "timeout", deactivating his suit and taking it from him. After confessing to his aunt that he "lost the Stark internship" Peter resumed his activities as Spider-Man with his old gear, all while still trying to decipher the mysteries of Neogenics. He eventually found some of his father's notebooks and managed to complete the task. During these several weeks, Peter saved Gwen Stacy from some goons, and in the process Gwen deduced that it was Peter who was in fact Spider-Man. The two found a connection, and Peter finally worked up the courage to ask Gwen to the upcoming dance. On the night of the dance, though, Peter was lured away by an apparent attack by the Lizard, though in reality it was a trap from Silvermane, who had been newly upgraded into a cybernetic being by the scientist Spencer Smythe. Silvermane and Peter fought until the Lizard arrived at their battle, capturing Silvermane and nearly leaving Spider-Man for dead. Peter managed to uncover himself from some rubble and went after the Lizard, telling him he knew it was Curt Conners in there the whole time. Eventually Peter managed to use the Neogenic Recombinator, the device which powered the genetic splicing in Neogenics, to transform the Lizard back into Conners. Silvermane attempted to attack as well, but a blast from the recombinator fried his circuitry and left him comatose. Peter then returned to Midtown High, getting a moonlight dance with Gwen on the school's rooftop as the dance ended. Peter had recorded the fight with the Lizard, parlaying that into still photos that he sold to Daily Bugle editor J. Jonah Jameson, before being confronted by Happy Hogan and Tony Stark again. Tony thanked Peter for saving all of New York, granting him back his suit with the "Training Wheels" protocols deactivated. Excited, Peter returned back to his apartment and hurriedly removed the suit...only to do it in front of his unsuspecting Aunt May, who uttered an expletive in surprise. This did not stop him from being Spider-Man though, as sometime later he was delivering an update to Tony Stark himself and was told to return home and stay there when the Hulk and his Warbound Clan arrived back to Earth. Powers & Abilities * Spider Powers: After being bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter gained powers that are similar to a spider, including comparable strength and agility (relatively speaking), the ability to crawl along and stick to nearly any surface, improved vision and hand eye coordination, and a sixth "spider-sense" that warns him of impending danger. * Web shooters: Using his knowledge of chemistry, Peter was able to engineer chemical webbing that is comparable to that of a spider. This webbing was launched out of cartridges in specially designed web shooters of Peter's own invention, and could be used to create a variety of offensive and defensive effects. * Scientific Genius: Peter is an especially gifted student when it comes to science and technology, with even Tony Stark impressed by his various inventions given his limited economic resources. Weaknesses Due to Peter's youth and inexperience, he can easily be overwhelmed by the fact that he is surrounded by many of the heroes he grew up with and idolized. He also tends to get in over his head pretty quickly, given his own teenage impulsiveness. He has yet to fully come to grips with his own guilt over his uncle's death, as well. Film Details Peter Parker appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In one case he is portrayed by an unknown actor, in all other cases he is portrayed by actor Tom Holland. * Iron Man 2 (2010) as Peter Parker till later * Ant-Man (2015) only * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Iron Man 4 (2016) * Spectacular Spider-Man (2017) * World War Hulk (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters